Edward
}} A hulking Warforged supposedly hailing from another plane, but is truly indigenous to Alterra. He is typically supportive and loyal to allies, although mistrustful of unproven warriors, opposing the idea of smaller folk and children joining the party on their adventures. (With the exception of the current party members- Quixote and Silvia have proven themselves through sheer ass-kicking ability, and Liz's judgement is still pending.) Claims to be the herald for some massive, unknown force known as the Metal- always said with a capital M. The fact that he's fairly intelligent is often lost overshadowed by his fondness for strong-arm tactics and intimidation. Journey of the Disciple Disford was the man's name, although Ed only learned it the moment before the rift opened, sending him back to outside lockhearth. Initially, Edward was nothing more than a warforged wiped clean- perhaps tampering with the riftlands, or powerful plane-sorcery led him to the time that he found himself in, where Metal was a near-deific force in itself. Upon waking in the new land, Edward found himself devoid of memories- and after some wandering in his strange new environs, happened upon one of the more influential practicioners of the metal, Disford. The man, for his reasons yet unlearned, took Edward under his wing, going so far as to even name the lost warforged. It was under his tutelage that Edward learned of the Metal. Disford taught him of the many rituals one could perform to channel it- of the strength of blood, and it's temptations and poisons. Of fire, the force that both creates and destroys, ever-changing and chaotic. Sound, the core of the Metal itself- and all of it's facets- without sound, there would be no music, no power to be harnessed.. and when it is brought to fruition, the noise itself could be used as the greatest weapon of all. And then, of course, Metal. Not only did Disford's teachings of the Metal encompass music, they also covered the material Edward himself was forged from, and it's connection to the music that it shares a name with. Metal- the ring of the swords and axes in battle upon the splintering and shattering helmets and shields of the enemy. The brutal but lithe creations of it's disciples, music that can cause empires to rise and fall, and the power of the Metal in the world around every person- the strike of a hammer upon an anvil to the shuffling of feet along the sands, every bit of the noise was a tiny fragment of the monolith that was the Metal. And that power changed Edward. It welled up within him, unbidden. Shamanistic rituals were performed side-by-side to his new tutor. The blood of stronger and stronger opponents that were felled by the duo was smeared upon their chests and faces, painting designs that would instill terror in the stoutest of heart. Men were rallied and killed in equal measure at the whims of the creed, Metal, noise, blood, and fire. Edward reveled in every moment, like a waking dream. He had found his home here.. and yet.. Disford's teachings ended one day. Though Edward learned many facets of the Metal, from how to call upon the ghostly crews of ships that sail a darkened sky.. to how to signal the armies of both heaven and hell to strike, at his command, Disford one day that Edward's place was not there, in the land of Metal. And thus, upon a ritual circle of huge proportions, Disford called upon the creed to send Edward back to his homeland.. And to spread the word of the Metal as his herald, to bring forth the age where Metal is as large a force as any god or man. Upon arrival, however.. Edward learned the land itself gave him much of his power.. and thus, had no choice but to start over, regaining it slowly. Each enemy felled brings him closer, each note played upon his guitar a shadow of his former power restored. He cannot remember how much power he truly wielded, but all he knows for sure, is that the Metal is waiting for it's herald to call upon it.. and it will happen soon. Mannerisms and Physical Appearance The SoulForge that initially created Edward certainly did so with the intent of making a weapon of intimidation. Standing at an impressive 6'6", he looms over most normal people, and it doesn't help that his body is covered in a thick metal plating, decorated tribal markings that look like they're painted on with the blood of many felled opponents. There is spiking upon the boots and shoulderpads, but again, this is more for effect, and are not actual armor spikes. Most of his body is a relatively unremarkable gray color, the only major exceptions being his armor markings and his eyes, which glow red at his will. They burn anywhere from an intense light to being able to be turned off completely, leaving his helmet an empty black shell, or so it would appear. As many warforged have been encountered along the journey, Ed's body has been modified with the salvaged parts of his opponents- his greaves are taken from the Rook, allowing him to make his awful jumping ability slightly less awful- his eyes have been replaced with the eyes of the Bishop, although nobody can truly tell the difference, save for the fact that they glow slightly brighter, and his hands, difficult though the process was, have been replaced with the Briny Grip of Captain Steelbones, a pair of spiked jet-black gauntlets that enhance his manual dexterity. Edward takes full advantage of his size and appearance, preferring to merely terrify lesser opponents, or hold them thrall with his bardic music abilities while the party apprehends them, if necessary. Music Ed plays is amplified through his own body, resonating as though played in a soundshell, through some combination of properties of magic and his form. When fighting, he begins a song, usually to uplift and strengthen his allies, and then goes to town with either Painajainen (Pain, affectionately), his sentient, narcoleptic Axe, or the Soulblade Zilthuras. When facing enemies that are incredibly resilient to most forms of attack, Ed fights bare-handed, relying on Metal-powered strikes that bypass the defenses of most enemies. Ed's one major weakness besides his lack of graceful mobility is that after going a week without any music, he enters a state in which he can hardly function- in the days leading up to this, he becomes alternately irritable and depressive, and then, when it happens, he moves sluggishly, his body seeming to fall to pieces, hardly able to even respond to basic stimulus. This rarely occurs, however, as Ed hears music when nobody else does- nobody has called him on this as of yet, but as long as it keeps him functioning, Edward himself hardly cares. Category:Firebird Category:Player Characters